The field of the present disclosure relates generally to a robotic device and, more specifically, to a compact robotic end effector having a collar fastening tool and a collar loading assembly for providing individual collars to the collar fastening tool.
In manufacturing, swaging or swedging are terms that generally refer a process for affixing a collar to a threaded fastener with an interference fit. For example, a fastening tool receives the collar, is aligned with the threaded fastener, and forces the collar onto the threaded fastener. In at least some known manufacturing settings, swaging or swedging processes are undertaken with the use of automated or robotic assemblies. The use of robotic assemblies facilitates precise and efficient installation of collars onto threaded fasteners. However, it may be difficult to deliver additional collars to the fastening tool after each installation step, especially when the fastening tool is inserted within a tightly confined space or structure.